Marriage
by Phelpsgirlxxx
Summary: Lee and Harry have been together for ten years when they decide to get married, how will life be for them? Slash Harry/Lee Oneshot! Ginny and Molly bashing.


**AN NEW FANFICTION ITS A ONESHOT**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling so I do not own Harry Potter.**

Harrys Pov  
Lee and I had been together for ten years. We had discovered we had an attraction for each other in my second year, when Lee had got very protective when I was being cursed as everyone thought I was the heir of Slytherin. He had ended up cursing someone who had cursed me and had only been stopped from actually hitting the person as Fred and George had held him back.  
He had confessed to them. They had spoken to me making it sound as if they had caught me staring at Lee. I had been, so I blushed and ran off. For the next few weeks I had avoided Lee and George and Fred. It was really hard. They popped out from everywhere and I had such a hard time avoiding them, but I had managed, for a while.  
Fred and George had locked us into one of the Quidditch changing rooms and had taken our wands. They had left us in over night with two beds and some snacks and blankets. Unfortunatly that night there had been a thunder storm. Lightning had crackled around the rooms and I had buried myself under the covers.  
I had never liked thunder storms. I knew it was irrational and that I was safe in the room but it had worried me anyway. In thunder storms Uncle Vernon once came downstairs and told me that it was searching for me and would kill all freaks like me. It had panicked me even though I had known it wasn't true.  
Flashback  
" Harry are you okay?" Lee asked concerned.  
" I'm fine." I whispered.  
" Whats the matter?" He asked.  
" Nothing." I insisted.  
" Please tell me."  
" No it doesn't matter."  
He slipped into the bed beside me and pulled me up and looked me in the eyes as he placed an arm around me and I felt really comfortable and tentively lay my head on his arm. He smiled and ran his fingers through my hair and I smiled.  
" What is it?" He whispered in my ear.  
" I don't like thunderstorms."  
He pulled me onto his lap and wrapped me into a hug and I clenched his t-shirt slightly, forgetting that I was meant to be avoiding him. He kissed my forehead and I blushed scarlet. He turned and looked me in the eyes and I kissed him and then pulled away horrified at what I had just done and tried to get off his lap.  
He grinned and placed his fingers under my chin and turned me to face him and pressed his lips to mine and my eyes flickered closed. I wrapped my arms around his waste as he ran his fingers through my hair. When he pulled away he looked into my eyes and I blushed beet.  
" Did you mind?" He asked.  
" No." I whispered very embarassed.  
" Why have you been avoiding me, is it because Fred or George told you I fancied you?"  
" No, they told me they knew that I fancied you."  
" What?"  
" Why?" I asked.  
" I fancy you and I thought that they told you." Lee told me.  
" But...?"  
" Its true."  
We kissed again.  
" Come on its late get into bed." Lee said.  
" I'm not going to sleep." I told him.  
" Do you want me to stay with you?" He asked.  
" Please." I whispered.  
" Okay."  
" Thank you."  
End Flashback  
Ten years to that day we were both sat in the living room of our house. I had no idea how half the world didn't know we were dating. We had walked down the street holding hands and no one noticed. We had been living together since Lee had left after his seventh year and still no one realised.  
Hermione and Ron knew. Seamus, Neville, Dean and Ginny and people like that had been told I had been living at my Aunts and Uncles and I had missed them. They had been told I was flooing to school everyday. Ginny had continued making attempts at getting me to go out with her but I had brushed her off.  
I had thought that Fred and George would be annoyed by that but they had understood knowing Ginny could be down right annoying and very persistant. They knew that I had no interest in Ginny what so ever. This was very clear.  
" Raven?" Lees voice broke into my thoughts.  
" Lee."  
" What are you thinking about?"  
" Just how stupid well, oblivious people are around us."  
" You mean like how Mrs Weasley is still trying to set you up with Ginny even though you are now twenty two?"  
" Definatly."  
" No ones noticed." He agreed.  
" Lee?"  
" What's the matter Raven?"  
" Do you think we can finally reveal it?" I asked.  
" We can. However, I have an idea." He said.  
" Whats that?"  
" We get married in Vegas. That way we can be bonded and no one can use love potions on you." He said.  
" Do you mean...?"  
He bent down on one knee and I stared at him. He pulled a plain ring box out of his pocket which had a small silver ring in it and he looked me deep in my eyes and I stared.  
" Harry James Potter, I love you with all my heart and soul, marry me?"  
" Yes." I choked out.  
He threw his arms around me. I smiled burying my face into his shoulder before he kissed me firmly on my lips. I grinned wrapping my arms around him. He looked me in the eyes when he pulled away and we collapsed onto the sofa.  
" Vegas?" Lee asked me.  
" Yeah, just me, you, Fred, Luna, George, Ron and Hermione?"  
" Yeah." He agreed.  
We flooed them and Ron was being my best man and Fred and George were being Lee's as he couldn't decide between them, not wanting the other to feel neglected. They flooed over wearing their best clothes while I owled Kingsley to come over. He flooed in five minutes later and he looked at our posh clothes.  
" How can I help you?"  
" Kingsley we need an internation portkey."  
" What for?"  
" We want to go to Vegas." Hermione told him.  
" So Lee and Harry are eloping then?" He asked.  
" How did you know?" I asked.  
" I am not blind like most of the world."  
" That's true."  
" I shall get you one." He said.  
" Want to come along?" Fred asked.  
" I can officially marry you two in Vegas if you want to?"  
Lee and I looked into each others eyes and both came to the decision and we nodded and agreed. He smiled and said he would be back in five minutes. He came back a few minutes later wearing a muggle tuxedo. He had a rope portkey and we portkeyed. Kingsley stunned the vicor and he stood at the front and took the rings from us.  
He began speaking and we listened staring into each others eyes holding hands. Hermione had gave me away and had sort of tears in her eyes and Luna was smiling so wide it must have been hurting her face. Her blond hair was falling into soft ringlets and her blue eyes were twinkling with happiness.  
" Do you Lee David Jordan take him Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
" I do."  
" Harry, do you take him Lee David Jordanto be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
" I do."  
The words carried on and I flowed with it being immersed with staring at Lee. He was beautiful and I was drawn into it. His brown eyes were twinkling as he stared at me. I loved him so much. I had been so embarassed that I knew that men could get pregnant. I had researched it and though I had never told Lee, I knew he knew anyway.  
" You may now kiss each other."  
We kissed and everyone cheered. We all went out for tea and pudding and then a few drinks before we went home. A few days passed and I was at work. I had taken a job up as defense against the dark arts at Hogwarts and had been working there for two years. With Voldemorts death the curse had been broken.  
I was sat in a class when someone ran in. They were talking about something and I had to confiscate a few daily prophets while I set them off doing some work. They began working on their reading about hinkypunks and I looked at the front page of the paper. I recognised the hands on the front of the paper as mine when I was paying for a book in Diagon Alley.  
**RUMOURS OF HARRY POTTERS ENGAGEMENT CONFIRMED**  
**A daily prophet reported managed to get a photo of Harry Potters hands as he bought a book in Diagon Alley last week. He has two rings on his wedding finger meaning he is married. But who is it to? Who could it be? There have been many debates over who it could be and no one is specifically sure?**  
**This reporter is going to see if she can get a conversation with him? The only thing that has been confirmed that it is NOT Ginerva Weasley as some people would have expected as an inside source has told us she had been trying for years to get him to go out with her and even now he still denied.**  
" Who is it sir?" Megan Barker asked.  
" That is none of your business, please get back on with your work."  
A week later  
**EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW WITH HARRY POTTER- THE QUIBBLER**  
**This reporter Luna Lovegood has managed to get an exclusive interview with Harry Potter. **  
**" Hello Harry."**  
**" Hey Luna."**  
**" How have you been?"**  
**" Very good Luna, how about you?"**  
**" Pretty good." Luna said.**  
**" Did you enjoy my wedding ceremony?" **  
**" I did." Luna told her.**  
**" Good, I was glad you were my bridesmaid."**  
**" Can you reveal to the readers who else apart from me was there?"**  
**" Yes. It was me, you, Fred, George, Hermione, Lee and Ron."**  
**" Who did you marry then? Papers have been speculating about it for weeks, are you ready to reveal it?"**  
**" Yes, it is Lee Jordan."**  
**" The old quidditch commentator at Hogwarts?"**  
**" Yeah."**  
**" How long have you been together?"**  
**" Ten years now and we are very happy."**  
**" I am glad you are happy."**  
**" You know full well I am."**  
**" That I do."**  
**" Thanks for coming Harry."**  
**" Its my pleasure."**  
**" Well people you heard it here first! Harry Potter is now offically Harry Potter-Jordan and Lee Jordan is now Lee Potter-Jordan."**  
**" Bye." **  
**" Bye."**  
Two days later.  
I was sat at home with Lee curled up together on the sofa when my owl Hermes flew through the window. She had a red howler in her beak and I placed a silencing charm around the room before it fired open.  
" HARRY JAMES POTTER, HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME YOU ARE MARRIED TO LEE JORDAN! THIS IS DESPICABLE BEHAVIOR! WHY DID YOU NEVER TOLD ME? GINNY WANTED TO MARRY YOU, WHY DID YOU NOT LET HER? SHE WANTED YOU? UNTIL YOU START ACTING NORMALLY AGAIN DO NOT BOTHER VISITING US!"  
" Raven?"  
" Sorry Lee."  
" Everythings going to be fine Raven trust me."  
19 YEARS LATER  
" Come on everyone through the barrier." Lee said.  
Lee and I were holding hands and our five kids were behind us. The twins James and Jack walked with their trunks trailing behind them. They were going into their fourth year and were both pranking Gryffindors and were in the same year as Fred and Georges kids. George had married Luna and they a boy in our year named Lorcan and Freds kid with Angelina called Phil was in the same year as them aswell and they were all gryffindors.  
It was Zacs second year at Hogwarts and he was a Gryffindor aswell. He liked reading more than he did pranking and sometimes ended up as James and Jacks victim. Ron and Hermiones kid Rosie were in Zacs year in the same house and they were best friends. They both liked spending time in the library and were friends with Hannah and Nevilles kid Alice who was in Hufflepuff like her mother.  
This year was Kate's first year. She was nervous and I had made Jack and James promise to look after her. I trusted Zac to look after her more. Katie Bell and Oliver Woods daughter was in the same year as her. Ginny had married Blaise Zabini and most of her family had been against it she had done so.  
" Daddy can't I go yet?"  
" Sorry Tilly, not for another two years." Lee told her.  
" Please papa!" She asked me.  
" Sorry princess."  
" Where are they?" Zac asked.  
" I've found Lorcan and Phil!" Jack shouted.  
James ran off and pulled them over to us. They smiled at us. Jack, Lorcan, James and Phil all began talking to each other, forgetting that the fact they had hung out yesterday. Tilly was watching with envious eyes as her siblings chatted and I picked her up.  
" Papa stop embarassing me!"  
" Cheer up then Princess."  
" Alright."  
" Papa?"  
" Kate, whats the matter?"  
" Er..."  
" I'll go help the others onto the train and find S asha for you."  
" Thanks Daddy."  
The others left to look for Katie and Oliver's kid Sasha. She looked at me and I wrapped an arm around her gripping her into a hug as she messed with one of her pig tails. She looked nervous and I wondered whether someone had said something to her.  
" Kate?"  
" Papa, what if I'm not in Gryffindor?"  
" Kate Nymphadora Potter-Jordan you are named after someone who was a Hufflepuff and she was one of the bravest people I knew and she was such a happy soul, we won't mind what house you are in."  
" What if its Slytherin?"  
" We will still love you. Also you can always tell the hat you want to be in Gryffindor."  
" Will he listen?"  
" Yes. He did for me?"  
" Really?"  
" Really."  
" Thanks Papa."  
" Come on, you ready?"  
" Yeah."  
" They're waiting."  
I helped her get her trunk on the train and she settled into a compartment. Lee came up as we gave them all hugs including Fred and Georges kids and Katies one aswell. They were like our nieces and nephews. The train began to ride away and Lee wrapped an arm around me as I held onto Tilly's hand.  
The scar on my forehead that had once burned frequently no longer hurt me and had not in twenty four years and I knew that all was well and a bright future was coming ahead for all my loved ones and my children and Lee and I were perfectly happy together.


End file.
